Inner battles
by AveryScarlet
Summary: PILOT CHAPTER ONLY Nothing mattered to me at first except my mission. I became the puppet my father trained me to be- a lifeless doll with no name. That is... until he saved me that day. Now I know what my true purpose is, what I must do to protect everyone. ErenxOC possible Levixoc


_Inner Battles_

 **Titans have been humanities enemy even before I was born.**

I soared through the air and I twist my body around at the upcoming titan. My dual blades gleamed in the sunlight as my eyes were set on the titan's weak spot.

 **They cannot die easily.**

Using my maneuver gear to circle myself around the nearest tall building, attaching one hook to it and swerved around to get at the perfect angle to end its pitiful life.

 **They are the monsters you thought only existed in storybooks? That's what other children were told. Me? I've known from the start about the truth of what's outside those walls.**

Right as it was about to turn it's ugly face at me- my blades already cut through its flesh before it could do anything else.

 **This world is beautiful yet cruel. Humans say they're strong- but as always they run like the cowards they are when faced against something bigger than their ego.**

I landed in front of what remains of my troop. "Everyone! Stand up! Keep fighting! Our battle isn't over just yet! If I can still fight... You can too! We weren't trained not to hide with our tails in between our legs. We were trained to fight for humanity! You can run, you can hide back into the safety of the walls, return to your loved ones. But just remember these words when your family is eaten up right in front of your eyes... you allowed this to happen because of your own damn cowardice to fulfill your duties as the soldiers you were trained to be!"

 **Loved ones are lost. One cannot blame themselves for what has already been done. Only if you yourself had the chance to save them but decided tp run- means you are the main cause of preventing another's future to be taken from them against their will.**

Eren grabs my hand before I could fly off back into the battle field. "You can't go out their! Your gas is almost out of fuel and you're barely able to stand up straight!" As usual, this boy can easily see through my tough demeanor. I put a hand on his shoulder and reassures him, "Don't worry Eren. Think about protecting everyone else with your power. I know you can do it. I have your back Eren, just like the good old days." I tried to leave but his grip was so tight that I was forced to stay behind while everyone else flew off.

"Eren-" he interrupts me, "Don't you dare go! I already told you before! You can't fight without me!"

 **War is something inevitable, it is what dragged all of us to this blood covered hell. Our lives were changed the moment they came into their peaceful 'sanctuary', is what they call it and that meant we had to grow up. Well- I had already grew up way before I arrived. I just never told them. I was simply going through with the role I was given before her passing, and I thought what I was going to do would be the right thing when I'm older. But the longer I played along with this role, I began to realize something- what I will do is wrong.**

I smiled at him sadly. "Eren I can't stay with you forever. I need to fight my own battles every one in a while; just like you did years ago." Stunned at my words, I took this chance and soared off into the air.

 **Love can also be a war. It's because of him I chose to protect humanity rather than go against it like I was ordered to do.**

"Rhea!" Eren cries out. He couldn't go after me. After staying in his titan for too long, his body was weak from the strain he had put himself throgh, transforming into his titan form twice in a row. The second time was to protect me... I blink my tears away as I thought, 'Goodbye Eren...' I drew a knife from my pocket and prepared it over my handing, shaking in excitement after years of holding back. With one slice of my wrist, I-

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! While working on my other fanfics while I was at the mall with a few friends- I happened to see the movie poster being put up rifht next to the cinema entrance, and the moment I saw it I tried to use my permanent marker to write WARNING LEVI IS NOT IN THIS MOVIE. But my friends stopped before security came XD So this is another abandoned story that I'm not sure to continue. I'm one single human being okay! It's already hard to update now that I'm in college. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this idwa :) I'd really appreciate it.**_


End file.
